Chocolate Negro
by Aliandy
Summary: Sasuke pierde la confianza de Suigetsu al robarle el amor de Karin. En su afán de venganza decide golpearle en donde más le duele y hace un trato con Sakura al descubrir cierto interés del Uchiha por ella; ¿Tendrán dificultades? ¿Amor?... SuiSaku


Hola amigos, aquí vengo con un desafío que acepté**.** Me pareció una idea genial además de que tenía tiempo sin escribir algo y como me llega la inspiración más de lo normal (lo que es increíble) pues decidí aceptar el desafío.

La pareja es SuiSaku, como ya sabrán, y por ser esta pareja nada común y un poco rara pues se me antojó escribir sobre ella, no sé, como que de pronto me llegó un gusto por las parejas no oficiales x'D.

Espero que lo disfruten y me critiquen por si tengo algún error o asdf.

Que lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer**: Los Personajes originales son y serán propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**

* * *

**

**Chocolate Negro**

Capítulo 1:  
_Consejo_

_By: aliandy_

Caía el atardecer más prontamente de lo normal en Konoha; la extensa sombra que cubría expresa cantidad de la aldea iba en aumento y los ligeros rayos aún presentes disminuían al paso de los minutos.

El clima era agradable y el viento era tranquilo con un andar relajado; un ambiente tropical y húmedo vagaba por los alrededores y un olor a *alcanforero y flor de cerezo suprimía a cualquier otra fragancia en el lugar. Los grandes edificios eran inmediatamente iluminados por faroles y lámparas tradicionales en el país del fuego colgados en un camino por las calles en el centro de la ciudad mientras que inmediatamente la actividad en sus alrededores comenzaba a manifestarse.

Ante la clara escasez de luz, varios de los puestos comenzaban a resplandecer e iluminar aquella tarde con letreros atractivos a la clientela y olores entremezclados que llamaban la atención de cualquier aldeano que paseara por los alrededores. Y minutos después, los puestos no tardaron en llenarse.

Inesperadamente un chillido rompió la paz en uno de los establecimientos.

—¡Suigetsu-baka! —que fue seguido por un golpe en seco.

Y como era de esperarse, el morbo se hizo presente y rápidamente los expectantes se giraron hacia la pareja de escandalosos con miradas curiosas y otras amenazadoras.

Karin los miró con vergüenza y se sentó rápidamente poniéndose cabizbaja.

Suigetsu se sobó la cabeza por enésima vez y, ya recuperado, se giró hacia la pelirroja dibujando una sonrisa socarrona.

—¿Ves lo que provocas, zanahoria? Por poco y hasta llamas la atención de la Hokage —la reprendió apuntándola con una cuchara que en unos segundos se la llevó a la boca—. Ahh, el yogurt en Konoha sigue sorprendiéndome.

La aludida estaba que soltaba humo por las orejas; apretó los nudillos con fuerza intentando resistirse las ganas de darle un segundo golpe al espadachín.

—¡Eso es porque fue tu culpa por ser tan estúpido, cara de pez!

—Yo sólo decía la verdad, Karin, si sigues enojándote tanto te saldrán canas, o eso escuché por ahí.

—Te voy a…

—¡Basta lo dos! —los reprendió el Uchiha que era claramente una víctima de sus constantes discusiones. Irritado, tomó un sorbo de té y luego se cruzó de brazos.

Les dirigió una mirada penetrante a ambos e instantáneamente se callaron.

La paz prevaleció en los siguientes veinte minutos, mantenían una charla un tanto entretenida y en otras ocasiones no tanto —inmediatamente interrumpidas por las inesperadas palizas por parte de Karin hacia Suigetsu—. Sasuke se mostraba indiferente en todo momento, algunas veces respondiendo cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba o con simples monosílabos que eran sencillamente interpretados como sí o no —según lo que conviniera más al de cabellera blanca—.

Sasuke algunas veces miraba de soslayo a su compañero encontrándose con muecas y comentarios burlones hacia la joven de cabellos rojos, aquello le importaba un pepino. Sin embargo, cuando Karin casualmente no lo miraba, se percataba perfectamente de cómo un color carmín inexplicable invadía la blancura del espadachín que eran inmediatamente disimulados por algún comentario tosco que hiciera rabiar a la chica.

Siempre actuó como que no le importaba, al fin y al cabo no era su asunto.

Ya un rato después de una "seria" e "importante" discusión sobre qué aldea era la más "poderosa", la femenina decidió tomar la retirada. Al parecer, seguir en el mismo local con Suigetsu y respirar el mismo aire que él era obviamente aún más exasperante que si estuviera con un niño de cinco años, al menos eso pensaba.

Se levantó con elegancia y antes de irse se giró sobre sus talones y miró al Uchiha con picardía.

—Adiós, Sasuke-kun —se despidió cariñosamente con un ligero movimiento de mano.

—Hmp

Se dirigió hacia el de cabellos blancos y cambió su expresión a una matadora.

—Idiota —escupió con veneno.

Suigetsu sólo se echó a reír.

—Cuidado con ese humor, zanahoria —comentó ya observando cómo su compañera se alejaba por la salida.

Ya que la joven se había retirado el silencio comenzó a envolver al dúo de ninjas. Ya nadie se inmutaba en hablar y si no lo hacía el de cabellos blancos pues mucho menos lo haría el Uchiha. Éste último sólo se dejaba disfrutar de su té mientras su compañero se encontraba ido en sus pensamientos mirando algún punto cualquiera por la ventana.

Suigetsu suspiró agobiado, algo lo estaba torturando, seguro que algo le pasaba y Sasuke lo sabía muy bien. Pero no se iba a hacer el interesado, no, jamás; tenía un orgullo de por medio y si él quería decírselo, pues perfecto, y si no, simplemente lo olvidaría.

Poco después Suigetsu comenzó a jugar con la misma cuchara que usó para comer, su rostro estaba muy deprimido y las bromas y comentarios que siempre sacaban de quicio al Uchiha estaban totalmente cesados, no hablaba ni tampoco se molestaba en parpadear. Tomaba el cubierto y lo movía ágilmente entre sus dedos, como si aquello fuera lo más interesante del mundo; no lo miraba así que Sasuke optó por retirarse. Si él seguía así creyendo que le interesaría preguntar el por qué de su inesperado cambio de humor pues estaba muy equivocado.

Dejó el dinero sobre la mesa junto con la taza de té medio vacía que él había usado, iniciando a levantarse de su asiento con toda la dignidad que poseía.

Se aclaró la garganta y tomó una bocanada de aire, el otro hombre ni se movió, apenas un ligero vistazo de soslayo pero aún así lo escuchó atentamente.

—¿Planeas quedarte ahí hasta que cierren o vienes? —inquirió secamente, sin ningún signo de preocupación o sensibilidad ante el estado depresivo del espadachín.

Suigetsu suspiró resignado levantándose de su silla rígido y con un semblante inteligible, como si fuera un títere.

Salieron del establecimiento tranquilamente, pasando entre el tumulto de gente y sintiendo cómo poco a poco el clima les enfriaba la piel y el viento les levantaba los vellos de la nuca. Nadie había hablado desde entonces, y la tensión comenzó a hacerse más latente.

Sasuke hasta entonces había pensado que aquello era mejor, sin la voz parlanchina de Suigetsu taladrándole los oídos le agradaba, es más, lo disfrutaba al cien por ciento. El sólo escuchar los suaves murmullos de la gente al pasar y el agradable aliento de la noche que se amoldaba cada vez más a sus oídos, hundiendo a ambos compañeros en una caminata en la que sólo entraba el sonido de fondo y de ninguno más, era lo mejor para él.

El trayecto hacia las propiedades del clan Uchiha fue tranquilo y agradable —hablando por parte de el de cabellos negros, claro—, se adentraron en él con indolencia dirigiéndose hacia la residencia de Sasuke. Antes de entrar el espadachín se detuvo en seco en la entrada, cabizbaja y con los brazos colgando.

—Sasuke —lo llamó en un susurro casi indescifrable.

El susodicho se giró hacia él sin cambiar su aspecto imperturbable.

—Hn.

—¿No has sentido que…? —divagó, indeciso por contarle o no. Sasuke no era la persona más apropiada para contarle de aquello, sin embargo era el único que tenía como "amigo".

Chasqueó la lengua y se encogió de hombros tratando de hacer como si no le importara mucho el asunto.

—¿Tú tienes a alguien importante? —preguntó por fin, sacando de órbita al joven frente a él.

Sasuke levantó una ceja sin entenderle, aunque interiormente ya formulaba alguna posible teoría. Se le tensaron los brazos y ladeó hacia el suelo pensativo.

—Bueno, si hay alguien… alguna chica que sea especial para ti —especificó.

—No —respondió frío e indiferente—. Y tampoco te interesa.

Una vocecilla dentro del de cabellos blancos le gritaba que aquello era una mala idea, no obstante, ya era tarde para arrepentirse, si daba por terminado aquello levantaría sospechas además que tarde o temprano se iba a acabar enterando.

Se mordió el labio inferior y se rascó la nuca nervioso.

—¿A qué viene la pregunta? —se adelantó el Uchiha antes de que él siquiera pudiera abrir la boca.

Gimió.

—Bueno, hay alguien que me… —buscó la palabra correcta—, _interesa_.

El joven frente a él arrugó levemente el ceño y entrecerró los ojos; ya comenzaba a adivinar hacia dónde iba todo.

Los sonrojos, los silencios sepulcrales y los cambios de humor repentinos.

_Oh, oh…_

—Últimamente —inició—, me he fijado en cierta chica… no es tan hermosa como algunas de las aldeanas de aquí y tampoco es tan delicada y amable como ellas, sin embargo… —hizo una pausa breve y suspiró nuevamente—: supongo que me ha gustado así como es —preámbulo dejando impaciente a su compañero.

—¡Ve al grano, Suigetsu! —estalló exasperado.

—¡De acuerdo! —tomó una bocanada de aire y dijo—: ¡Me gusta Karin! —admitió finalmente—. ¿Satisfecho?

—Perfectamente.

Se adelantó a comenzar a abrir la puerta pero antes de entrar una mano lo detuvo de golpe estrellándose contra la puerta. Sasuke lo miró furioso y el espadachín lo observó con el ceño fruncido y un gran sonrojo teñido en sus mejillas.

—Sasuke, tienes que decirme algo.

—¿A qué te refieres? No estoy obligado a nada.

—Pero al menos podrías… aconsejarme algo —le sugirió sonrojándose aún más.

Las cejas del Uchiha menor se juntaron de tal forma que se formara una línea, una pequeña sombra se formó a partir de sus ojos y chasqueó el paladar tras un suspiro

—¿Cómo qué? Sabes que me importa un comino si te gusta o no.

—No lo sé, ¿No se supone que somos amigos? —le recordó.

Sasuke viró su cabeza hacia abajo; sabía que él tenía razón, él era la única persona con la que había tenido más contacto durante todos aquellos años en los que estuvo de subordinado de Orochimaru y tuvieron cierta inmediación que fue más intensificada a partir de que él decidió formar Hebi para poder buscar a su hermano y llevar a cabo su venganza. Sin embargo, todo aquello, para él, no tenía nada que ver, si es que se quería suicidar o se quería casar con Karin ese era su asunto, no de él, no le interesaba lo que Suigetsu quería hacer de su vida ni nada por el estilo.

Allá él si le gustaba la pelirroja, al cabo que no era su vida.

Bien, pensó, y al final de cuentas decidió terminar con todo aquello de una buena vez. Le diría algo pero sólo para que se marchara, no es que fuera lo que él pensara o lo que le recomendaría, únicamente que hiciera un acercamiento, sí, más sencillo y eficiente.

—Hnn —soltó pensativo—. Has lo que quieras, ve con ella, acércate y dejen a un lado sus estúpidas discusiones que me sacan de quicio —dijo tan rápidamente que las palabras casi se le atropellaban—; Dile algo o no sé, allá tú, yo me largo —entró a la casa y cerró la puerta tras de él.

Suigetsu se quedó unos momentos fuera de la residencia Uchiha, razonando las palabras de su amigo y buscándoles el significado que él quiso darle a todo ello. Posiblemente él tenía razón y acercarse a Karin para algo que no sea discutir podría tener sus efectos. Tal vez si lo hubiera pensado antes no tendría que haberle dicho sobre todo aquello.

Pero lo hecho, hecho está.

Comenzó su andar hacia el departamento asignado por la Hokage en uno de los extremos de la ciudad, no quedaba muy lejos de ahí pero tampoco muy cerca como para ir de a pie; saltaba de casa en casa aún con su mente en la chica y en el consejo que el de cabellos negros le había sugerido en un intento por largarlo de su casa.

Aunque todo aquello saliera de él y por el hecho de que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer en esos casos amorosos, no significaba que no funcionara.

Exhaló aire y miró hacia enfrente con una gran sonrisa de seguridad impresa en su rostro.

De acuerdo, estaba decidido: el día siguiente vería a Karin y se "acercaría" a ella.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy OoC? ¿Yaoi? ¿Gay? (cualquiera de los dos xD) Ok, bueno es que en esta escena quería colocarlos a ambos como amigos y también puse a Sasuke como que demasiado Orgulloso así que por favor no me maten si es que no les gustó x'DD.

Como ya sabrán aquí ya todos están de regreso en la aldea y así; no pondré nada basado en el manga ni por el estilo ya que es un tanto más como en el "futuro-que-no-soñé-pero-que-aún-así-escribí-porque-no-tenía-nada-más-pensado-que-poner" xDD.

Bien, besos a todos (LLL;*

***alcanforero**: Es un árbol de la familia de las lauraceas que puede llegar a alcanzar dimensiones del orden de los veinte metros. La planta procede del extremo oriente y es común en China, Japón y Taiwán. Se cultiva también en numerosos países de clima cálido y en las regiones costeras del Pacífico en los Estados Unidos.


End file.
